Deadly Shadows
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: One is thief. Second must bear the burden of decisions. One wrong move and everything ends. Chapter one redone! Chapter 6 up! Gift fic for Master of the rebels. Rating will change in future.
1. Enter

A/N: All right, listen up! I played THE THIEF game a long time ago, so don't blame me if names of the relics are not right or number of them is not correct. Just enjoy story that I am giving to you! All right, I think I said enough! See ya at the bottom of the page! (I made up most of the names for the cities… don't kill me…)

Oh, I almost forgot. This is gift fic for **the Master of the Rebels**! She is my favorite writer and I hope she'll like this.

**DEADLY SHADOWS****- chapter 1.**

It was late at night in small city of Londonium. The sky only had full moon for a companion, as he hid the silhouette walking calmly down the street. Light of the nearby houses fell on the face of the only human that was walking down peacefully in middle of the night. It could be heard only muffled talk inside the houses, and curtains were pulled on the windows. The shadow stopped in front of big clock tower, silently gazing up at it. There was shade on the edge of the rooftop, which stood up and jumped down on the ground, not making any noise with landing.

-You're late, Sakura…- said cloaked figure that was standing up. The other watched silently as shape of another person stood straight up all the way.

-I am apologizing… Train was late…- said another figure in quiet whisper, but everyone could tell that it was woman. The first person nodded. –Let's get moving.

Person named Sakura, nodded curtly, and started walking beside cloaked figure from the rooftop.

-What's new Sakura? –asked cloaked figure. Sakura shifted a little, covering herself with her own warp further more and answered quietly:

-I have all of the talismans. The Hammers told me to pass you their greetings as their last words.

Bigger figure snorted:

-As if. Anyway, we better get moving towards the cathedral, we have job to do.

Woman nodded and they jumped on the nearest wall without making noise, not even so much as the shuffle of their cloaks. Woman jumped on the roof, followed by her companion, and continued to run towards their destination. Her name is Sakura Haruno, the daughter of the former landlord in the nearby town Sizemore. Her father died in some mysterious way and she almost got killed if it weren't him-Uzumaki Naruto. He saved her from the flames where she was stuck, and he became her guardian. He taught her how to survive and fight, and she followed him on every single mission that he was assigned by Abbays- the group of thieves and priests' that served the light from the deepest dark.

She and Naruto are living in the age of feudalism, where life in daylight is chained, where souls in dark get free and roam through the darkness of the city looking for the release. She and Naruto were free and because of that, chased by the law of the country that they lived in. Especially Naruto. He was well known as THE THIEF and he is chased by every country that they were at. But it seemed that he didn't give a damn about it. He liked the way he's living, and he didn't want to trade it for illusions and lies that their time passed as truth. He knew better. And he knew right. He knew that he WAS and IS right.

They jumped from roof to roof, from fence to wall, from ruins to trees… They could hear bells of the cathedral that they are going at. She covered her eyes with cloaks top- she can't afford herself to risk their mission by allowing her pink hair to be seen by anyone.

-Naruto …-she started quietly, still running. He silenced her down with the wave of his hand, jumping on the platform below some porch. She followed him. He surveyed surroundings, before he turned towards her:

-I know that you are not scared to follow me this far, but I can't allow you to enter cathedral. I'm swifter and quicker and I will be done in a minute.

-But Naruto…

-No BUTS Sakura, this is my final word.

In the moonlight, she could see blue eyes of her guardian. He was deadly serious and she sighed nodding. There was no way that she can beat him in argument. She respected him way too much to disobey him. She didn't want to make him angry at her. He smiled faintly, and they both jumped out of their hiding place, back on the streets and walls.

They were nearing their final destination- the Allures' Cathedral. Naruto gazed up the cathedral- it was made of white marble. In front of cathedral there were four women, holding their hands up like they are preparing to drink water. The two were on the left; the other two were on the right. He approached silently, watching golden plate above the main door that was in the middle. It says:

'_**Those of sacred blood will find the way in. Beware, thou fire will burn your skin when enter would be fulfilled. Earth will crumble your bones and blood will be washed away. Wind will take care of those to be forgotten.**_'

He snorted. Damned priests thought that somebody will even want to visit this cursed place. He himself didn't want to come here, but what must be done, will be done. He looked at Sakura:

-Place them.

She nodded and approached statues. In each pair of hands she placed one talisman: one was water, second fire, and third earth. Last one was wind. She pulled back and stood stiffly beside Naruto. Statues of the women glowed lightly and they could hear light murmur from the inside of cathedral. Sakura felt cold breeze, and Naruto frowned. The creepy voice hissed from the inside:

-_Seek me, mortal_.

Sakuras' eyes widened and Naruto smirked. He pulled out his dagger from its sheets and hid it in his sleeve. He walked up to the front door and turned towards her:

-I'll be back soon enough.

Sakura nodded silently, as Naruto opened the door and entered inside like a ghost…

Narutos' POV.

I stand in name of all that cannot be seen with just eyes. Therefore, I fight for those who believe in me, praying for me. I stand in shadow protecting those who cannot protect themselves. No blame to them, at all. I don't kill because of passion or because I want, and I don't kill anybody, for game. I kill shadows… the shadows behind lustful eyes of those who stand above us.

We, Abbays, stand in name of justice.

I slowly closed the door behind me, leaving pair of big black eyes to stare after me. I don't blame her, but this I must do by myself.

Cold breeze swept beside and I looked around the hall. The door clicked behind me. I glanced at them and saw keyhole turning upwards. I got locked inside. I snorted and looked down the hall. There were three doors-on my left, right and in front of me. I pulled out my bow and went to my left. I opened the door with my foot, making sure to be as quiet as possible. I heard shifting deep down the hall and low growl. As I inched forward, the growl disappeared. I raised my bow and walked down the hall. Long, scratchy moan echoed through the hall, making my hair stand straight up on my head. It always happens and it always will no matter how much time I do this, the shudder will run trough my body when I hear groan like that one. I know what awaits me at the end of the hall; I just didn't except to be on the very beginning. I frowned; is this reason why they send me? I don't blame them; nobody wants to enter Allures cathedral. Its story begins long time ago, before this town was even built. It was made by priests who wanted to prove that God exist. By throwing random spells and calling souls of immortal, instead of God, they woke up Satan. Or that's what they say. All of the priests that were in cathedral were slain by unknown force. Later, some seers told people that _all mighty eye_ lives in there, not allowing any ordinary human being to enter. Those who tried died. I smirked; if it wants to kill me, he will have to send more than just poor excuse for a zombie.

Stench filled my sense of smell- I always get disgusted when I fight them. I took bottle from my side pocket and spilled it on few of my arrows. It's holy water- it kills zombie with one shoot. I approached end of hall and saw the creature that was called zombie- torn flesh was tied up loosely on skeleton, its head has no specific shape, only had two big holes. Sometimes, when I fight these creatures, I wonder how they can see me.

Anyways, I raised my bow and fired, hitting zombie in the middle of his eyes. I could hear hissing of the zombie as holy water washed sinful meat, making it fall apart. Something's not right here…

I heard shuffle and chanting- I jerked on my left in time to see cloaked shadow throwing something green at me. I jumped back and pulled out another holy arrow. I crouched in the shadows and aim it at the figure, but when I fire it, it just went through it! I cursed under my breath- it was a shadow priest! They could be killed only with fire. But my fire expert…

Sakura's POV

Be careful Naruto…

Narutos' POV

…Is outside! Damn it! I stood up and run to my right. I could see door at the end of the hall. I run up to the door, glancing behind me. The door was locked, and shadow priest is gliding down the hall, after me. I took out my pick-pocketing tools, and as swiftly as I could, opened the door. I was just in time before the freaking priest grabbed me. I slammed the door right in front of his face. I sighed deeply and pulled out another arrow. This is getting nastier and nastier.

Sakura's POV

I felt light breeze behind me and jumped in the shadows of the cathedral. Someone was coming. I pulled my cape tighter around me and pulled out my dagger, in case they notice me and wanted to fight me. It appeared that they hadn't seen me. That was good. It gives me chance to see who else is coming on such a place like this. I sneaked closer and I almost fainted: it was young landlord of this city, Uchiha Sasuke! Why is nobility like him coming to this cursed place? There was somebody else with him, but I couldn't see who. They started talking:

-Lord Uchiha, are you sure you want to do this? This place is cursed and you could die easily. Please reconsider you decision.

Uchiha glared at person:

-Are you my mother? I want that stupid Eye and nothing will stop me to get it, understand?!-glowered Uchiha.

-Y-Yes sir. W-Whatever you say…- answered another person.

I saw Sasuke smirked. He approached statues and placed talismans in their hands. So, he knows how to enter, huh? He is not as dumb as I thought he is…

Narutos' POV

This is insane! How many of those fucking priests exist? I just run up in some random room. It was full of rats and some disgusting smell. I covered my nose in attempt to neutralize the stench in the air. I looked around the room: this one looked like it was room of some on higher position, but it smelled on death all the same. There were stone table under the window which had colored glass, some books were scattered around the table and piece of the candle were lying knocked down. Beside the table was bookshelf and in the middle of the room was big bed. I approached the table; upon further inspection I found diary of high priest of the cathedral that lived here in some period of his life. I read:

_15__th__ of January_

_I became appointed for a high priest. I have lot to do now when I carry that title. It's my responsibility to guide the others and to wake up and bring the God between us, mortals, so that this pain can disappear forever._

_21__st__ of January_

_We managed to find out the way to actually wake up the God from his peaceful slumber. With this, I am sending the prayer for those who gave their life for finding out the truth and helping us achieve our goal. May they rest in peace._

_29__th__ of January_

_T-This is impossible! We were so wrong! Please god, forgive us mortals for not believing in you! Save us from here! That eye… that horrible eye is driving me insane… there… back there in soul room… it's hanging from above… whispering awful things… talking about blood, murders, killings, torn flesh burned to dust… those pictures can't get out of my head… it's coming… some of his servants are coming… I'm going to die… please SA-_

The rest of the book is torn apart. Well at least I found out where the bloody Eye is. The book said 'Soul room'. I'm assuming that it's the room where they tried to summon the God. Now I just have to find it. Well… I think that I actually already found it… I run through some big-ass room few moments ago and I thought I heard whispering from somewhere above.

I sneaked to the door and peeped out- there was no one in the hall. I took out my bow and tiptoed to the door that I previously run from like a fury… Tch, I should've have brought Aoi… She would've killed all of them with her fire arrows.

I peeped in the room that I previously had been in- there were at least 10 of those priests in it, but it seemed that they were distracted by something else that was in the room. EXCELLENT! I can use it for diversion and- **who in the hell is that GUY over there in the middle of the room!?** Is he trying to kill himself??? I don't care; he seems preoccupied by fighting with those priests, taking their attention on him. I felt myself smirking- it was perfect opportunity for me. I ran by the edge, hiding in the shadows, ducking to evade arrows that were fired by the idiot in the middle of the room (if you recall, only fire arrows can kill them, the rest goes through them…) and started to climb on the shelves that was conveniently placed in the circles so you can keep reaching higher while climbing. When I was on half way to the top, I heard explosion below me- thy guy had thrown something that made those priests flying around the hall. I can imagine him smirking for his success. But then I remembered that I need to continue climbing.

And then I saw it- crystal shaped like light bulb, stuck on top of the golden box, which had four spikes on each corner. I smirked and made my move to grab it. But, when you are unlucky, you are unlucky! Arrow flew from below and removed the rope that was tied up with. I looked down- the bastard was smirking, holding my precious Eye! I've felt that I've had enough of this shit.

Sasuke' POV

That thief thinks that he can have The Eye? Please… he doesn't know how to tie up his shoelaces, much less to carry the Eye. I think I heard snarl from above and I saw shadow standing up on the edge of some bookshelf. What is he trying…? He is **NOT** serious!? Is he going to…

Narutos' POV

I stood up elegantly and stood at the edge of the shelf. He seems to look surprised. Well, I am not scared of jumping. That **is** my specialty. Before he could even move, I had him knocked down on the floor, me pinning him with one leg on his chest, my hands were holding his arms and my face inches from his… hey, I think I saw this guy somewhere…

-What the hell do you think you're doing!?- He growled from below me. I smirked.

-I'm getting for what I had come. I'm not letting anyone to take what's mine…-. It seemed that he didn't like my answer.

-Do you know who I am?- he hissed. I **knew** he was on some high spot, but I just can't bring my self to remember.

-No, and actually I don't give a fuck about it.

His eyes widened. Apparently, I got my self another enemy. Like I cared anyway. Hmmm… this guy is pretty… he had black hair and from what I could see, dark, onyx eyes. His skin is so pale that it makes you think he doesn't have blood in his body. On the other hand, his body is slender and neck long. He was wearing… a scarf???

-Why are you wearing scarf in the middle of the August? - I asked him curiously. He growled from underneath me:

-I wear what I want. Now move your ass moron!

It seems that he doesn't realize who I am. Or he realizes but he doesn't give a shit about it. Like I care anyway…

-Not until you give me the Eye.

He scowled:

-No.

…Well, this is just PISSING ME OFF! This jerk is as good as dead!... although… I don't want to punch him… he has pretty face.

I glared at him. He glared back. We were in that position for who knows how long, neither one of us wanted to let go. And we would stay in that position if something didn't fell on my head. I felt harsh pain in back of my head and I lost my conscience…

Sasukes' POV

Oh lovely, now I have freaking thief in my hands having probably concussion. Just freaking great! What am I supposed to do with him? I touched back of his head. He wasn't bleeding thank goodness! Now, to actually move his body from me…

I just noticed that guy has blonde hair. Pretty weird, huh? But who am I to judge others, especially thieves… but this one is freaking beautiful! He currently looks so peacefully. I reached out and took off cape that he was wearing on top of his head. He is natural blond, from what I can see and he has these cute little whiskers… WHAT A HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT!? This thief isn't cute! The word 'cute' doesn't even exist in my vocabulary!!!... What in hell…! This is THE THIEF! I stared at him in disbelief. What is he doing here? I didn't know how his head looked like because on posters I could not see his eyes, but it was said that he has whiskers and swirling tattoo from some ritual on his stomach. I gulped loudly and went to check his stomach… Yep, definitively the Thief. I sighed and picked him up. He is, oh, so going in jail! Too bad… He is so pretty… I would've made him to be one of my staff, but… Crimes are crimes and they have to be punished…

Sakura's POV

What the- HOLLY SHIT! That freaking bastard actually beat Naruto? No, I really doubt that. It has to be something else. I KNEW I should have come with him! I have to think of a plan how to get him out of jail, or we are all gonna be doomed…

TBC

A/N: YAATAA!!! Finished first chapter. Sincerely hope you liked it, especially you Master! YAOI MAKES WORLD GO ROUND!!! JA NA!


	2. Encounter!

A/N: OK! This is the sequel! I hope you like it Master!

Chapter 2. ENCOUNTER!

He woke up with heavy banging in his head. He winced a little and opened his eyes. He looked around the room- he wasn't in cathedral anymore. And there were bars on the other side of the room. He cursed under his breath. He was in prison!

How could this happen? He tried to remember what happened back in the cathedral. Last thing he remembers is that he was arguing with pretty raven boy when something hit him on the head. He frowned. He didn't saw that it was raven that hit him. Something else must've happen. He sat up and winced at the pain in his head. It was piercing. He shocked his head a little and squinted his eyes: it was dark in the room and from the little window in his cell he could see that it was dark outside. Probably it was middle of the night or something. Moon was full. He sighed deeply… they were in big trouble now. The Abbays are going to be veeery mad… He picked up his cloak that was on the ground looked around- there were wooden table in one corner of the room, one chair beside it. On table was bread and water. He snorted- they were enough kind to give him something to eat. He stood up and approached the table when-

"Don't try anything funny, you damn thief." Naruto swirled around. He saw guard outside his cell and glared. Guard glared back:

"You were lucky that Lord Uchiha let you live. But I believe that he will soon order to execute you. He he… fitting ending for bastard like you."

Naruto didn't said anything. He was too preoccupied thinking about that Lord Uchiha that guard mentioned- was that he in the cathedral? And why he let him live? This is getting so confusing for him. He sat on his prison-bed and crossed his arms, continuing to listen to the old fart in on the other side of his cell. He smirked- if he knew Sakura, he is getting out of this damned prison before sun comes out…

*

*

*

Raven was staring at the mysterious object on his table. The object was letting out hissing sounds and it kinda creep him out, but his look remained stoic. He cannot let himself to show any weakness. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about blonde thief- why he wanted something like this? Why was this Eye so important to him? This is getting confusing. The thief probably just wanted to sell it on black market and get money from it, right? But then something else entered his mind and it broke down his first thoughts. There weren't many people who were willing to risk their life for getting The Eye even if it brings thousands. There has to be something behind this. And that's why he let thief live. He had to know. And all those shadow priests... He read that they can be killed with fire arrows, but that didn't work and that's what totally suspicious. He stood up and walked out his room and headed for basement prison. He has dozens questions for this pretty little thief.

*

*

*

Blonde shifted. The guard left and he was bored out of his mind. He noticed that his weapons were taken. He sighed deeply when he heard light footsteps and swishing of heavy robes. He sat up and looked at the entrance of his cell. In matter of the minutes, somebody stood at the entrance of the door. Naruto gasped.

It was raven guy from earlier, wearing deep blue robes with silver through them. Robes were touching floor with their length and were loosely fitting on raven making him look like magician. His ebony hair shined in the moonlight and his pale skin looked moon-white. He felt heat rising in his cheeks- the guy was so beautiful! Compared to him...

"Uzumaki… Naruto?" whispered loud enough raven. Even if blond was the thief, he still felt intimidated in front of him. Blondes' appearance was stunning even if he weren't wearing expensive clothes like him. Blonde looked at him waiting for him to continue talking. And he did.

"Why were you at the cathedral? And why do you want Eye?"

Naruto frowned- so this is why he is still alive. And he hoped that raven liked him a little. Well… one can hope, right.

"It was an order."

Raven blinked. So he is not stealing for himself huh?

"From whom?"

Naruto didn't like where this conversation is leading. "Why do you want to know?" asked blonde.

Raven crossed his arms and his silver bracelets shined in moonlight. For Naruto, sight was enchanting.

"I want to know that's why."

Naruto stood up and started approaching bars of his prison cell. Sasuke felt like backing up, but his pride didn't allow him to do that. He stood his ground as blonde approached him. Naruto put his arms on bars and leaned his head between them and smirked:

"That wasn't the answer… Lord Uchiha." Murmured lowly blonde. Sasuke shivered. And pretty noticeable at that. Narutos' smirk grew wider- he definitely saw shiver run through ravens' body, he just wondered why.

"I don't need to explain my reasons to YOU." Blonde smiled and leaned back.

"Well… that's enough reason for me to not tell you." He walked back to his bed and sat down. Sasuke was angry now- he wanted to know-no he NEEDED to know! He looked around the corridor and Naruto eyed him suspiciously- guy was planning something. Sasuke turned to prisoner.

"I have a preposition for you." And that's what blonde wanted to hear. He smiled:

"I have turned in to ear… My Lord" smirked blond. Raven glared at him. The blonde was doing this on purpose.

"Tell me your reasons and I'll let you go."

Narutos' mouth hanged open. Did he heard him right? Raven is willing to let him go that easy.

"You are joking me? You'll let me go with flying colors?" asked blonde disbelievingly. Raven remained silent and he looked sternly at thief. Blonde stood up again from his bed and approached.

"All right, I'll tell you, but first I want to know if I"-he was cut off by loud click. He looked at the lock of his cell- there were pair of keys inside of them. Naruto stepped back and opened his cell. He smirked.

"You're not lying, so now… I will tell you what you want to know." He approached raven and stood few centimeters from him. Raven gulped… that damn thief… teasing him like this. Naruto leaned towards raven, and Sasuke felt his arms falling on his sides and his breath catching in is throat. Naruto leaned more towards the raven, putting his mouth in line with ravens' ear:

"Organization Abbays discovered something and they need The Eye to destroy that something. I was appointed to steal it, but you came in the way…" blonde breathed out the last part tickling ravens' ear. Sasuke felt blush rising in his cheeks, but he hadn't moved an inch. The blond was enticing, making him stunned. When blonde pulled back, raven said:

"I won't lead you through the basement or mansion. You have to get out on your own Thief. It's enough that I let you out."

Blonde smiled:

"Yup, that's enough... My Lord…" whispered Naruto and smirked at the look on ravens face. He looked so adorable when pretending that he is serious. He smiled again and brushed briskly beside raven, disappearing in matter of the seconds. When blonde was nowhere in sight, raven leaned at wall behind him and slumped at the floor, sighing out heavily. He hoped that he made right decision. Then he remembered:

"GOD DAMN YOU THIEF! YOU HADN'T TOLD ME A THING!" He yelled out loud and stood up and run after Naruto.

*

*

*

Naruto was smirking self-satisfied. He was able to get out of the prison without making commotion about it. And he couldn't believe that Landlord like Uchiha could fall for him! For a thief first class! But he wasn't complaining… After all… he felt that he was falling for the raven as well…

TBC…

A/N: So… Naru-chan succeeded to escape! Yay for him! I'm sorry that this was short and without too much information of what will happen. So… yeah… Please review and I hope you enjoy my fic Master!


	3. Thoughts

A/N: HI! This is the third chapter of my story and is recently written due inability of sleep. It is little angsty and stuff but… bear with it! Enjoy, especially you Master!

Chapter 3. Thoughts

He crouched in the shadows of the tree, looking around him, making sure that nobody sees him. He stood up and sneaked to the wall that was nearby. There was one brick sticking out of it. He placed his tanned hand on the brick and murmured: _'Glyph'_. The engraves in the brick shined light blue and in next moment, there was hole big enough for him to sneak inside. He turned around: it was full moon and cold breeze swept across the streets. They are coming…

*

*

*

"I can't believe this! He was under surveillance and even so he managed to escape! Damn that thief!" fumed long-haired guy, his snake-like eyes burning with rage and hatred. The other person in the room didn't listen to him. Actually, he turned off the man out of his thoughts the same moment when he entered to tell him that prisoner had escaped. Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill looking at the sky. '_It's full moon…_' he sighed slowly. It wasn't hard to turn off Orochimarus' hissing fit. He hears it every day at least 7 times. He was used to it. What he wasn't used to are certain feelings for certain blonde thief. His blissful thoughts were interrupted with the scream from Orochimaru: "CURSE HIM TO HELL!" Sasuke sighed and continued to stare out of the window.

Orochimaru stopped in the middle of his rant and looked at the raven. His apprentice never acted like this. He slowly approached him and put his hand on Sasukes' shoulder. Sasuke turned his head and glared at his mentor:

"What do you want?"

"You seem little out of there. Did something happen?"

Sasukes glare deepened:"Nothing at all" and he moved Orochimarus hand from his shoulder.

Orochimaru frowned. He is getting little suspicious about behavior of his apprentice. Guy didn't even flinched when he heard that Thief escaped from well-guarded prison. He hadn't said a word about it nor he was complaining on inability of his guards to catch one man in huge mansion. Something was off there.

Sasuke sighed- blond thief was tempting, and more of that. He was pure sin- not just because he was committing crimes. In addition to that, he was man, and in this cursed life-time it was forbidden to even think about pretty women- then what he could say for a guy.

Sasuke slowly stood up and approached bookshelves in his study room. He took out brown, heavy book and he placed it on the table. He sat down and started to flip through the pages. He was doing research for that Eye, but it seemed that there weren't book that could give him information about it. He leaned on palm of his hand and continued to flip the pages, just looking at the pictures. He was wondering why The Thief hadn't told him all he knew. He looked at the book thinking about the reasons when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the flipping. He had totally forgotten- Naruto told him that organization Abbays discovered something. He knew only about one group that was called Abbays and that group was in the part of the town that was called Abysmal Gale. They were group of thieves that steal together and then they sell all that they stole for big money. Citizens called them _Prophets of the Dark Age_. But… did Naruto planed for Sasuke to realize this? Was this a trap? Or he wanted to see Sasuke? Well, there is only one way to find out… after all, he wants to see that damned thief again.

He stood up so quickly that he startled Orochimaru who was reading some papers. He stalked beside his mentor not telling him a word. Orochimaru frowned:

"My Lord, where are you going?"

But he was ignored. Sasuke ran up in his room locking it from the inside. He fumbled through some black robes that he had and pulled on midnight-black one. Then he approached the window. This is not going to be easy.

*

*

*

Leader looked at Naruto warily- the guy didn't have a scratch on his body. And he escaped the main prison that was kept well by dozens of guards. The guy was truly a magician or he is unbelievably lucky. Kakashi looked Naruto directly in the eye:

"You know that we need that Eye, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"You know you have to steal it. Do you know where it is kept?"

Naruto nodded again: "Its in the Museum in the middle of the city. About hundred guards are there. I think I will leave that mission for later."

Kakashi nodded:" What are you going to steal now?"

"First I have to go to Abysmal Gale to steal the map of the Lost City and then I will head for Kurshok crown. Then I will head for the rest of the artifacts."

"You do that then. Do you need Aoi?"

"No, she will stay here in case that Museum is breached by somebody else, because that will be her chance to steal the Eye in my place." Aoi smiled. Kakashi sighed:

"Have it your way then…"

*

Naruto ran out of the Library and headed for the Abysmal Gale. He prayed to survive these missions. He left the building in the same way that he entered- through the glyph. When he was on the street, he headed for his destination. Abysmal Gale was full of thugs and thieves. He had to be extra careful if he doesn't want to be caught aging. There will be no Sasuke to free him from his prison cell like the last time. Speaking of the devil- he actually missed the raven Rich boy. He smirked making mental note- _**visit Sasuke after missions**_…

TBC…

A/N: I wrote this short on purpose. Think of it as filler between events. The true adventure begins from next chapter!!! Review and see ya!


	4. Traps

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, hold your seats! Things are getting complicated here for both Sasu and Naru! I hope that you are enjoying this fic as much as I do! **Please review**! 

Oh and when you see lyrics, that means that time is passing and that they are moving.

Chapter 4. **Traps**

All right, he hadn't planned to end up like this. He hadn't wanted to go here in first place. Now, he is caught by those Pagans for snooping around. He snorted. At least he got what he needed- Jacknall's Paw- safely tucked in his inner pocket. Jacknall's Paw is one of the artifacts to form the final glyph. It looks like mummified hand… he actually didn't wanted to touch it. Stupid Abbays! Why don't they go on missions like this and try out the feeling of being caught and mauled. He frowned- he got caught again and now he is in prison (again), only it's not main prison, it's Pagans Prison. He thought sarcastically 'where is the prince in shinning armor to save the day'. In the same moment that he thought this, he heard panting and somebody jumped in front of his cell, with their back to him, holding for left arm.

Naruto blinked- he must be seeing thing… this is not who he thinks it is…

*

*

*

He didn't know how many of these Pagans excited, but currently, there were about fifteen of them on his heels. He turned the corner and jumped on the wall. From wall he jumped on the nearby roof and continued to run. He was ducking to dodge the arrows, but in one moment, one arrow hit his upper arm. He winced and pulled out the arrow and continued to run. He is getting now what he bragged for. No one told him to leave the mansion and enter lions den! From roof to roof, from wall to wall. He was running like crazy last ten minutes and he still hadn't lost them. He cursed under his breath and turned around the corner to find out that he is in DEAD END! He cursed again and looked around. In the corner there were wines. That was all he needed- he run up to them and started climbing. He had great agility and he didn't have too much weight, so this climbing was piece of cake. Once he was on the roof, he stopped and let himself to catch little breath. After few moments he jumped down.

*

*

*

Naruto stared. And stared. And stared. And then, he yelled:

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Guy swirled around and his eyes widened. He blinked once…twice…and then he burst out laughing! Naruto sent him dirty glare and Sasuke managed to stifle his laughter a little. He was still cackling when he said:

"I cannot believe my eyes!"

Naruto growled from inside:

"This is NOT funny!"

But that sentence made raven to clutch his stomach from laughing. Naruto huffed.

"Will you let me out or what?"

Raven looked him amused:

"What do I have from letting you out? Last time, you didn't tell me what I wanted to hear."

Naruto smirked and leaned on prison bars:

"Well… we can make a deal if you want to make up for it… My lord…"

Sasukes' face became flushed instantly, but then he smirked and leaned on the wall beside prison bars, looking Naruto straight in the eye: "I don't know if you have what I'm searching for."

Naruto licked his lips; this guy is so tempting… and beautiful. His form looks so fragile that somebody would think that it can break from only one touch.

"I can heal your wound…" offered Naruto. Sasuke blinked.

"You're medic?"

"Not quite, but I can do simple wounds." Sasuke looked at his hand- he hadn't brought with him anything that can heal his wound, so he decided to let Thief out even if his mind was screaming that he is crazy for doing it. Sasuke came to the lock of the bars and crouched a little:

"You owe me two favors, you know that?" The lock clicked and doors were opened. Before Sasuke could even blink, he was pinned on the opposite wall, pair of hungry lips attached on his. He gladly returned the kiss- it was hot, hungry and full with need and he felt that he could fall down if the Thief weren't holding him. He locked his arms around Thief's waist and brought him closer. Naruto slowed down in his kiss- he didn't expected from raven to return the kiss. He was ready to make raven kiss back if he didn't want. But after respond he got, he didn't felt the need to do that anymore. He became gentle a little and hugged raven tighter. But then he heard painful groan- he totally forgot about ravens arm and he was currently pressing it against the wall. He broke the kiss and pulled back to see painful expression on ravens face. He started to fiddle with his inner pockets to find some warps he brought with him.

"Sorry. I forgot that you said that you're wounded."

Raven winced: "It's okay". Naruto looked at the raven wanting to see what raven thought about the kiss. Raven was looking at him expectantly. When Naruto caught Sasukes gaze, he totally forgot what he was doing earlier. Sasuke frowned:

"Are you going to heal me or what?" Naruto snapped back to reality and pulled out set of warps.

"So sorry. I got little carried away"

Sasuke could notice faint blush on Narutos' face and he smirked. Naruto grabbed ravens hand and carefully pulled sleeve up. Sasuke winced a little- the wound was deep. Naruto frowned and he took out little bottle. Sasuke frowned: "What the hell is that?"

Naruto said: "Alcohol. I need to clear your wound or it will get infected."

Sasuke nodded and hissed when alcohol touched his wound. When Naruto cleaned the wound, he warped Sasukes' arm carefully, but tight enough to prevent wound from opening. When he finished, he looked at Sasuke who was watching intently what Naruto was doing. He looked back at Naruto, muttering:

"Thanks." Naruto smiled: "No problem at all."

Naruto noticed that he was still holding Sasukes arm. He lowered his palm and took Sasukes:

"Lets get moving."

Sasuke looked little surprised, but nodded.

Naruto followed the path that was covered with grass to cover the noises that they were making with running. He glanced over his shoulder: Sasuke was still holding his hand tightly with no intention of letting go. Naruto smiled, he likes raven…

_**Riding the fires of  
The northern gold  
I've searched the eye  
I laugh under the weeping moon**_

Sasuke saw Naruto looking at him and he squeezed his hand to reassure blond man- he has no intentions of letting go. He sped up and he was now in line with Naruto, still holding for his hand. Naruto smiled and looked in front of himself. They will soon be at docks…

_**I am the watcher in the skies  
Nor the emeralds know my mark  
Glisten to mark their presence  
Set the enigma ablaze  
Searching...  
Finding...**_

Burn the winter landmarks  
That said I was there  
Burn the spirit of cold  
That travel through my soul

They arrived at the docks and hid in the shadows of the crates that were put there. Both were panting and they had some major luck, no one was in the sight. Naruto looked at Sasuke:

"I have to go and enter that ship. What are you going to do?"

Sasuke looked seriously at Naruto- his blue eyes were attached on his midnight black. He grabbed the front of blonds' shirt and pushed him into the crates, his mouth finding their way to blondes. Naruto reacted instantly- he warped his hands around raven tightly, bringing him closer to him, while he responding to kiss. When Sasuke pulled away, he looked little dazed but said:

"I'm coming with you there."

Naruto nodded. He let go of Sasuke and took his hand again. He looked around to check if there was somebody near. Seeing nobody, he nodded to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded back. They started running again.

They approached the ship in matter of minutes and they hid behind crates that were stored there. But then:

"HEY! What are you doing there!?"

Naruto cursed- it was local guard and now he alarmed the rest of the guards. Sasuke wanted to yell out but hand was clamped over his mouth:

"Are you crazy!?" Naruto hissed. "If they see you with me, you will be in deep shit." Sasuke then frowned: "What should we do then?" Naruto thought for a moment and then said: "You get out of here." Sasukes' eyes widened: "WHAT!? Are you crazy? They are going to kill you." Naruto just smiled. Sasuke couldn't believe with his eyes; Naruto is going to…

"Sasuke, swim." And that was the only warning before he was pushed in water. When Sasuke dived out, Naruto was all ready gone…

_**Once again I've cried  
Unto the moon  
That burning flame  
That has guided me  
Through all these years...**_

TBC…

A/N: This is it for this chapter my darlings! I hope you like it! The song that I used is called **UNDER THE WEEPING MOON** from Opeth. And most of the songs that you will see here will be from them, sooo… Darlings, please REVIEW!!! See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Black Rose Immortal

A/N: Here we are. I got pretty serious about this story. This one is serious chapter. Mostly from Sasuke's view. I hope you enjoy it. Without any further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 5. **Black rose immortal…**

He walked slowly. It seemed that his body was very heavy and that his wound burned. He panted as he was walking through dark streets, holding for nearby fences for support. He sat down to catch his breath and his wound stung. He clutched his upper arm and breathed heavily. Thief saved him. In more than one way. If guards found out that he was helping thief to escape, they would throw him in jail for betrayal. He sighed and shivered as wind blew. He tried to stand up, but he hadn't have strength. He leaned on fence behind him and closed his eyes. It felt hot… The way Thief kissed him felt hot. He didn't know why he replied to kiss. It seemed that his body gave out on touch of their lips. It seemed… that he cannot resist that bloody Thief. He didn't know what possessed Thief to kiss him too. He hanged his head and frowned in pain. It seemed that wound was open. He growled and stood up. He had to keep going. But where? Back to his mansion? He didn't like that place, so why should he go back there? He walked slowly, heavy steps ringing in empty streets. He looked up and saw some cloaked figure standing on nearby wall. He managed to mutter: "Naru-to…" and he lost his conscience.

*

*

*

When he woke up, the first thing he felt was sharp pain in the arm. He grunted and opened his eyes. He was in some small room, lying in someone's bed. His wet clothes were off and he was dressed in white night gown. He sat up and looked around- there was window beside him, it was made from deep blue and crimson red colored glass. Beside him was little night table and across him was table with bookshelf. On the right were door and one chair. On the left of the door was dresser. The room looked clean and pretty decent. He sighed and propped himself and leaned on his pillow. What the hell happened? How he ended up here? Who brought him here? Was that Naruto? Many questions were swirling in his head. He closed his eyes and started to drift of in dream land.

*

Door creaked and opened. The long-haired figure stepped in with plate in his hand. He sighed and put plate on the table. He took chair and brought it beside the bed. He touched forehead of pretty raven and sighed in relief. His temperature was dropping down. He sat on chair and crossed his arms. Itachi didn't even think that his little brother would wander through dark streets, much less enter some fight. He wondered how he exited the mansion in first place. That cursed house- he escaped from there, but didn't have luck to bring his brother with him. Now that Sasuke left on his own, there was no chance that he will let him go back. He was slightly worried about Sasuke's wound- it was poisoned. The wound was cleared and warped nicely, but it seemed that he fell in water and wound was re-opened. He crossed his fingers under his chin and leaned his head on them- ten freaking years. He hadn't seen his brother in ten years. Sasuke looked little like Itachi, if it weren't for his short hair. Itachi smiled and closed his eyes. It was nice to see him after all that time…

*

*

*

When Sasuke woke up, nobody was in the room yet again. He sighed and sat up. But then he noticed something- there was plate on the table with some food and water. He smiled and stood up. It was simple meal- bread, cheese, little ham and two apples. He grabbed chair with his unharmed arm and brought it to the table and sat down. So somebody was here while he was sleeping. He started eating. When he finished, he drank some water and sighed contently. But that contentment disappeared as soon as he remembered Naruto. Did Naruto manage to survive? He stood up and started pacing around. He was worried as hell. He looked around for his clothes but didn't found them. The dresser was empty, there were only underwear. He sighed irritably and sat on bed. In that moment door opened and revealed young man, not more than twenty-five years, in crimson red cloak with long hair. He stood up and looked at him curiously. The man smiled at him. "It seems that you got better." Sasuke nodded: "Yes, I did. I feel lot better now." He titled his head on one side: "It was you that saved me when I lost my conscience?" Man nodded and smirked: "Were you expecting someone else?" Sasuke blushed (!) faintly and looked away: "No. Not really." The other man smirked again: "Then who's Naruto?" Sasuke snapped his attention back at him: "I don't see that that is anything of your business" he said glaring. Man chuckled: "It would be if we are talking about the same man here. About the Thief" he smiled knowingly. Sasuke's eyes widened: "You know him? Where is he?" he stopped his questions and frowned: "But more importantly, who are you?" "Me? My name is Itachi. Does that mean anything to you?" Sasuke frowned: "Not really…" he sighed. "But, where is Naruto?" Itachi's eyes saddened: "I'm sorry but I don't have that information." Sasuke then said: "Then give me some clothes. I'm going to find him." Itachi shook his head: "That is out of question." Sasuke frowned: "Why? I feel much better-""-But not enough well. The arrows that shoot you were poisoned and you must stay still for few days." Sasuke growled under his breath. Itachi smiled: "I would highly appreciate if you could get back in bed. Take some book and read to pass your time." He nodded at Sasuke and went out. Sasuke sighed and do as he was told to- there were nothing that he could do in this state. He took some random book and sat in bed, leaning on the pillow. He flipped few pages- it was book of poems. He smiled and read first few rows of the song:

- _I am awaiting the sunrise  
Gazing modestly through the coldest morning  
once it came you lied  
embracing us over autumn's proud treetops  
I stand motionless  
in a parade of falling rain  
your voice I cannot hear  
as I am falling again…-  
_He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know why this song was affecting him, but it did. He wished… He wished that he could help him…

*

*

*

He was standing beside the window, dressed in his royal clothes. Itachi brought them back as soon as they were cleaned and dry. He was looking at the street through colored glass. It passed five days since he was brought here. He crossed his arms and sighed irritably. It was high time for Itachi to let him go to find Naruto. He started pacing around, feeling like on the edge. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. His head snapped up when he heard running footsteps in the hall. His heart skipped a bit. In next moment Itachi entered, looking all sweaty and out of breath: "We found him…"

*

Sasuke run after Itachi, his heart up in his throat. They found Naruto. At last! They hurried up some staircases and turned right, entering some big room. There was big bed on the center of the room and few people running around it. Itachi and he stood in the doorway looking at them. Sasuke had hard times with breathing. Naruto was injured… and badly at that. The thought of Naruto heavily injured because of him hadn't left his mind at peace. Pink haired girl was warping Naruto's big wounds and blonde girl was doing smaller ones. It took some major time to clean Naruto's wounds and all that time Sasuke hadn't moved an inch from the door. When girls finished their job, they smiled at each other and approached Itachi: "Naruto-sama will be all right now. He just needs to rest." Itachi nodded and girl asked: "But do you know somebody named Sasuke? Naruto-sama keeps repeating his name in his half-sleep." Itachi smiled and nodded at Sasuke, whose attention was snapped at the girl in speed of lightning. "I'm Sasuke" he said. Pink girl smiled: "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm healer. Can you please stay by his side? He will appreciate some company" she smiled gently at him. Sasuke nodded and finally dared to approach the bed. His eyes saddened- Naruto's whole body was warped up all to his throat. But his face was clear and mouth half-opened. Sasuke smiled and sat carefully beside Naruto and took his hand.

Itachi smiled at Sakura and she nodded. They both went out of the room, blonde girl behind them.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's hand slightly: "You are major fool you know that?" he said more to him self than to Naruto. Sasuke heard silent chuckle and looked up at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were half-open and he was smiling gently at Sasuke: "Tell me something I don't know" he said in low whisper. Sasuke smiled without his own will and brought his hand to caress Naruto's cheek. Naruto leaned in to the touch and sighed. "Don't you ever do something like that, got it?" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled smugly: "Only if you kiss me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned over to Naruto, pressing his mouth into blondes. Naruto smiled and sighed, while kissing back. He brought his unharmed hand to Sasuke's hair and gently titled it to the side, deepening the kiss. Sasuke restrained himself from moaning and pressed in to kiss once more before pulling back. "I think this was enough," he mumbled. Naruto smiled and pushed Sasuke's head towards his and leaned it on his forehead: "Just stay here with me okay?" Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded…

Through the window was shining fool moon… two souls were brought together to forge their destiny in this cruel world…

_-… I have kept it  
The amaranth symbol  
Hidden inside the golden shrine  
Until we rejoice in the meadow  
Of the end  
When we both walk the shadows  
It will set ablaze and vanish  
Black rose immortal…-_

TBC…

A/N: Well dam this to hell if this wasn't serious. *sigh* I really tried to make this chapter serious. Tell me what you think ^-^ Please review!!! Ja na!!!


	6. Shell Bridge Cradle Part 1 of 3

A/N: Well, here we are! The first part of trilogy of chapters- Shell Bridge Cradle. Things are getting interesting now, but I don't wanna talk about it in author's notes. You just better read the story. Also, a little reminder that this is gift fic to Master of the Rebels- she is my inspiration :D

So without any further delay, please read and enjoy.

Chapter 6: **Shell Bridge Cradle -Part 1-**

Blue eyes were staring through the window, on damp, wet street. Several women were huddled in the crack between houses, whispering something. There was little kid sitting on the street, hugging his knees. Little girl was leaned on his shoulder and was hugging her teddy-bear. Town guards were patrolling up and down the street, not paying any attention on homeless kids. One of the guards glared at them. When kid wanted to ask something, he was just kicked to the other side of the street. Girl ran up to him and helped him up, her eyes wet from unshed tears. Women that were in the corner just ran away, leaving kids with enraged guards.

Naruto clenched his fists and teeth. He closed his eyes and moved from the window, not being able to watch little kids being attacked for nothing. He wondered how much this life was ungrateful, twisted and sad. Sad that they had to put up with assholes like those town guards.

Naruto approached table and picked up little paper. It was letter from Neji, their associate and spy that was snooping around Hammers residence. It wrote:

'_I am sending you the current situation with Hammers. _

_They have been attacked by Town Guards about midnight last Tuesday. Front guards were ambushed by archers and killed. When they were out of the way, the rest managed to invade the Hammers territory. They searched up and down, trying to find some artifact that Hammers stole from the Uchiha manor and hid somewhere in their fortress. _

_Enraged by such activity from town guards they decided to fight them back. Unfortunately, the head of the Towns Guards and the current mentor of Uchiha's family future heir showed up, which only made bigger commotion and fear in lines of Hammers._

_I have been informed that current heir of Uchiha household has been seated in our hideout. I strongly recommend to you to return him back to the mansion, or else all of our work will be gone with wind. I am not against to have one more Uchiha in our groups, but situation can easily get out of our control. If Orochimaru decides to search the town up and down and crush everything in front of him, we can just say goodbye not only to our lives, but to our mission as well._

_You do know that I don't have anything against the young heir and if you ask me he has my support of being here with us. You know that I have nothing against you two. _

_The last thing I want is to see Itachi sad and depressed again. Especially now when he saw him again._

_I'm just writing the facts as they are._

_I'm sorry._

_Neji'_

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and clenched letter in his hand. He whispered: "I know…"

*

*

*

Few days later:

Sasuke entered big stone room. In the middle was big table made of black stone and around it chairs which were also in color of the table. There were papers and books scattered all over the table, ink bottles and plates also. In room were only few people from whom he knew only two: Itachi- the guy who helped him out when he was poisoned and pink haired healer who healed Naruto's wounds. Three other people were arguing silently about something in corner of the room. He looked around. He wondered where blonde Thief had disappeared. He approached the table and picked up some random paper and examined it. There was nothing interesting on it. He sighed.

"Anything of the interest for you there?" asked deep and melodious voice. Sasuke swirled around. It was Itachi. Sasuke snorted and looked back at the paper: "I really don't want to know what dimensions are of…" she glanced down on paper again and lifted his eyebrows while reading "… Kiba Inuzuka." He snorted again. And then it was heard: "What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke looked at the brunette man that approached them. He had red triangle marks on his cheeks and shaggy brown hair. He was dressed in some informal deep green robes.

Sasuke's eye twitched- he preferred blue or deep red. He rose up the paper he was holding and waved with it: "It seems that you're getting around pretty much." He said dryly. Brunette's glared hardened: "What… a … fuck…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. He handed the other man paper and turned towards Itachi, who was keeping his face blank with unimaginable force. Kiba looked at the paper and flushed. He growled in back of his throat and ripped the document. He glared at Sasuke again: "If you think that you're making rules here, forget it. Here no one listens to the outer world. We are guardians of truth and what your so-called ministers cook on their stoves are well prepared, and even better served, lies." Sasuke's brows furrowed: "Who was talking here about the politics that Orochimaru was serving? I talked about proportions of-" "Enough! I don't wanna hear that again," Kiba raised his voice now, "I don't wanna hear anything about me from the likes of you." Sasuke clenched his hands in fists and glared murderously at the brunette. He let out low growl and started approaching the brunette slowly- he took one step forward, Kiba would took one step backwards. It kept going until Kiba was forced with his back in the wall with pissed off Uchiha in front of him. Sasuke raised his hand and pressed it on other man's neck and clenched slightly. Kiba managed only to gulp slightly before he started gasping for air. Sasuke muttered darkly: "And what am I like? What are you like? You are no better than me, asshole, and I can prove it to you in many ways," he clenched his hand around Kiba's throat to prove his point: "moreover, you are way down under me that even if you die I won't hear it or feel it, so keep your comments to yourself, because you know what they say- keeping your mouth shut is gold worth." He glared once more at the other man and let go of him. He snorted and returned back to Itachi, who looked VERY unfazed by all of this.

Soon, room started to fill in with more people and Sasuke was wondering what was happening. The last came in Naruto, who looked deep in his thoughts. Sasuke smirked and headed towards the blonde. As soon as Naruto spotted him, he gave him enormous grin. Sasuke gave him back half smile and light squeeze on the hand. Then he asked him: "Naruto, what the heck is going on here?" Naruto gave him small smile: "We are having a meeting." Sasuke nodded and looked around the room once again: Itachi was talking with some guy in silver robes and they looked pretty intimate considering the distance of their faces. He sighed and looked at the pair next to them- silver-haired guy with mask on half of his face was chatting carelessly with brow-haired guy.

He looked around the room but didn't know anybody else. Then it was heard high-pitched yell of: "SEAT DOWN!" and everybody took their places. At the Head of the table was blond man who looked so much like Naruto. Naruto flashed him grin and the man flashed his grin back and looked around. He hummed for a bit and then said: "Itachi, take attendance." Sasuke could notice on his right Itachi standing up and muttering under his breath. He took one scroll and started reading: "Ino Yamanaka." Longhaired blond girl raised her hand. Itachi didn't even glance at her. He called out more of them: "Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro ,Temari and Gaara Sabaku." Brunette man, and three other people raised their hands. Rising of their hands also passed unnoticed by Itachi. "Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi and Iruka Hatake." Itachi glanced only at longhaired guy in silver robes. Sasuke raised eyebrows at that. Itachi continued: "Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Blonde grinned and raised his hand. He afterwards flashed grin to Sasuke, who gave him little smile. Itachi read few more names and sat down beside longhaired guy.

There was complete silence for few minutes. No one dared to speak before the Head started the subject. Naruto was staring at one spot on the table and Sasuke felt little uneasy with several stares that were on him. Especially from that creepy, longhaired brunette with white eyes. Sasuke wondered if guy could see through things. And, of course, he felt fierce glare from Kiba, for which he didn't care. Sasuke looked at the Head and nudged Naruto: "Who is he?" he asked quietly. Blonde smiled and whispered back: "Minato. The one who organized this group," he nodded to the rest of the group. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked at the group- they all looked serious and were waiting for Minato to start.

Said Minato was still silent, with fingers under his chin. He was looking at Sasuke- the other Uchiha 'sides Itachi. Kid didn't even know that Itachi was his brother. He then looked at Itachi who looked as calm as ever. He sighed and decided to start today's meeting.

"I won't start our petty little meeting with 'you know why we are here'. That time has long bypassed. Let's get to business." There was sound of light murmur and few shocked faces but everyone settled and looked again at Minato. "Shikamaru, take attendance." Brunette guy stood up and said something about all of this being troublesome, but he took out scroll and said: "From all information that we gathered, we still don't know who the executer of the crimes is. But Neji here," he nodded at the longhaired brunette, "had managed to speak to former Capitan Depet and he got interesting information to share with us. But before he speaks let me just inform you that we have four out of five artifacts in our possession. The last one is in Grand Museum in the center of the city." He looked at Sasuke, as if trying to remind him that all of that was his entire fault, who returned look with blank stare. Shikamaru sighed: "Neji, take it from here."

He sat down and all attention was diverted from Shikamaru to longhaired man.

He nodded towards the Head, who nodded back, and started: "Capitan Depet was kind enough to share interesting little story with me. Apparently, 10 years ago, he remained without parents and he was sent to the orphanage called Shell Bridge Cradle. There he had friend Laura whit whom he spend most of the time. One night they were playing hide and seek and while he was hiding, he heard scream from the attic. He went up there and saw creature, commonly known as Hag, feasting on little girls' body." Many of them let out horrified gasps and girls had tears in the eyes. Neji looked around: "Does anyone know or ever heard about this Hag here?" Everyone was silent. Neji sighed and wanted to continue but Sasuke spoke out: "I have." Whole room looked at the raven who was staring at Neji. Neji stared back at him and said: "Do you want to share your information?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, who looked curious. Sasuke looked back at Neji and nodded: "But let me tell you that the info that I have might disappoint you." Neji frowned and looked at Itachi. Man in blood-red robes was watching Sasuke intently. He looked up at Neji and nodded. Neji sighed and said: "As long as it's something, it won't disappoint anyone." Sasuke looked around warily and his gaze fell on the Head. Head just smiled at him and nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes and said: "The Hag that you are talking about is no one but Hag from children's songs." There was undignified yell of "WHAT?" from Kiba, but he was pierced with glare from Itachi so he shut up.

Sasuke frowned and continued: "According to the children's song, hag is coming out in night to 'eat children who are not good and not in bed'. Hag can change its appearance and can always look different. If you ask me, chasing after someone's try to put kids in bed is kind of silly." He crossed his arms and looked at Neji. "But that may be not true Sasuke-san." Attention was diverted to pink haired girl who was looking sternly at the Uchiha. "I think that this might be truth. Everyone here knows that we are handling with something that has unbelievable dark powers." There was soft murmur of approving and Itachi said: "Can you tell us more about the Hag, Sasuke-kun?" Attention was back at the raven. He looked at Itachi and said: "There was little info in books that I read at my mansion about the Hag. It wrote _–Hag-__ wears death upon her as a cloak. Some who meet her doth vanish. Others perished with bloody work upon their bodies_." Neji nodded and Naruto said: "Apparently it has the same look as the girl Laura that she killed." Minato nodded and looked at Neji: "Is there a picture of a girl?"

Neji nodded and took out little, old picture and handed it to Minato. He frowned and held up picture: "Does anyone ever saw someone like this?" Naruto shocked his head and looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were widened: "The girl… that same girl will be soon promoted to position of interpreter, back at the Ironwood. Her current name is… Karin." Everyone gasped and started yelling and panicking around. Minato glared and yelled: "SILENCE!" There was abrupt halt in talking and moving and everyone looked at the Head. He muttered: "By panicking you can't do anything. Sit." Only few persons were still sitting- Naruto, Neji, Itachi and shocked Sasuke. Everyone settled down again, but continued to whisper.

Naruto looked at Sasuke- raven was so pale and Naruto thought that all blood in his veins have frozen to the point of changing color to white. He put arm around raven's shoulders and made him lean on his own. He looked at Itachi- whatever Itachi was thinking about now, his face wasn't revealing it. He looked back down at Sasuke and gave him light squeeze. Sasuke looked up at the blond who gave him smile- he then looked at her hands and whispered: "What… was I doing all these years?" Naruto's face saddened and he closed his eyes: "You couldn't possibly know, so calm down." He then looked at Head who yelled again: "SILENCE!" Naruto frowned: "So what we will do now Minato? We are running out of time and we don't have time for mistakes."  
Minato nodded and looked at the crowd: "We have lot of job to do. Neji, did you take map of Shell Bridge Cradle from Capitan Depet?" Neji nodded and took out scroll: "Yes, but it's in codes." He then placed scroll on the table. Minato then looked at Shikamaru: "Nara, decode it as fast as possible." Shikamaru nodded and took the scroll and placed it in his inner pocket of his robes.

Minato then looked towards the rest: "Listen carefully. As Naruto said, we don't have much time so I will assign jobs for you." They all nodded and Sasuke looked up at Head. Minato continued: "We have to stop promotion at ANY costs! Neji, you are the leader of it." Neji nodded. "Make sure to cover EVERY single blind spot that we could have. Your team will be: Kiba, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro." Neji nodded again and wrote down names of his members.

Minato then turned to Shikamaru: "After you finish decoding Shell Bridge Cradle, make map of the Grand Museum. We are going to infiltrate it. I'm sending Itachi there." Itachi looked at Head and nodded. Minato then looked at Naruto. He was silent. Naruto was staring back and nodded silently. Minato looked at the table and Naruto said: "Don't worry your blonde head over it. I'm gonna go there." Minato looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sasuke: "I'm going with him."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then at Minato. Minato glanced at Naruto and then at Itachi which face was still carefully blank. He then looked back at Sasuke: "You can't."

Sasuke let out strangled growl from back of his throat: "I am going with him," he repeated stubbornly. Minato frowned and repeated his sentence: "You cannot." Sasuke slammed fists on stone table: "Why the Hell not?!" Minato looked calmly at him: "You are going with Itachi."

That took Sasuke by surprise and he raised his eyebrows, waiting an explanation. Minato said: "It was you that made recent reconstructions in the Museum, right?" Sasuke frowned: "And?" Minato sighed and leaned back in his chair: "And you know that Museum like your palm." Sasuke huffed: "I maybe designed some changes for the Museum, but considering it was Orochimaru that was leading the constructions I really doubt that he made changes that I wrote down." Minato nodded: "And that's why you need to go." "That doesn't explain anything, moreover- it doesn't make any fucking sense." Minato smiled: "It makes because you know how Orochimaru's brain works." Sasuke looked at Minato quizzically. Minato smiled back: "Only you know Orochimaru in this room, 'sides from Itachi, but he haven't spent enough time in his company to learn how his brain works." Sasuke looked at Itachi, whose look snapped up at Minato and he let out silent snarl. Minato raised his hands in defense-like position and said: "Sorry, sorry…" Minato looked at Sasuke and gave him look that broke no further arguments. Then he looked at other people in the room and said: "Help them prepare for their missions and try not to be in the way." He stood up and yelled: "MEETING DISSMISED!"

*

Sasuke slammed door open and approached to bed. Naruto silently followed him and closed the door silently. Sasuke sat down on bed and sighed heavily, his hands trembling slightly. Naruto moved to him and sat down beside him. He slipped his hand around Sasuke's waist and made Sasuke lean on him. Naruto looked around his own room- it was pretty big and there was bed in the middle of the room. On the left was writing table with bookshelves and on the right dresser and some more shelves. He looked down at Sasuke, not really knowing what to say to him to calm him down.

It was like Sasuke felt Naruto's insecurity and he pushed him on the bed, he himself leaning on Naruto's chest, listening to his heart beat. It somehow calmed him down. He whispered: "Bring me with you…" Naruto sighed and brought his hand to run through midnight locks and whispered back: "I can't. And I have to agree with Minato that it is better for you to go with Itachi to the Museum." Sasuke frowned and looked up at him: "You don't want me to come with you?" Naruto shocked his head: "If in any other situation, I would and I don't doubt that Minato wouldn't allow you to come, but we are in kind of a hurry. You know that better than I do. You know what kind of disaster can happen if position of interpreter is handed to wrong person…"

Sasuke returned to his previous position and asked: "What kind of a guy is this Itachi?" There was silence for few moments and Sasuke looked up at Naruto again and Naruto just smiled back: "He is not bad. You'll see." Sasuke huffed a bit on lack of information and leaned back on Naruto's chest. They remained silent for some time and Sasuke eventually fell asleep. Naruto looked down at him and smiled. He carefully sat up and shifted Sasuke's body to the upper part of the bed and covered him with red satin sheets. He stroked his cheek gently and then stood up. He approached big mirror beside his dresser and took off his orange and black robe, remaining only in black satin pants and orange shirt. He glared at his image in the mirror and took his night robe. In that moment there was silent knock on the door.

Naruto put on his robe and then moved to open the door before his visitor knocks again and wakes up Sasuke. He opened the door and smiled a bit. He stepped out of his room.

"Naruto-" but Naruto held up his hand to hush the other man: "It is okay dad. Don't worry. He'll come around with it." Minato looked apologetically at his son and sighed: "I'm sorry that I'm sending you alone in Shell Bridge Cradle. Do you know the rumors?" Naruto rolled his eyes: "That Cradle devours anyone who enter it meaning- it never lets out the invader, that kind of rumors?" Minato stared at his son: "And you are totally unfazed by that?" Naruto gave him smile: "There is a way out…" he looked through the window behind Minato "… if you seek for one." Minato smiled back at him and turned his back to Naruto and looked through the window, leaning on the windowsill: "He still doesn't know huh?"

Naruto remained silent for few moments and then leaned on the windowsill himself: "That is not mine for me to tell him." Minato nodded: "Did you speak to Itachi about that?" Naruto sighed: "Yes and he said that he will tell him when he thinks that it is the right time." There was short silence. Minato looked at his son and stood up straight and made his move to leave: "Naruto… just come back." Naruto smiled at his father's back: "I will…" he looked through the window again: "… one way or another." Minato looked at Naruto again and left the corridor. Naruto sighed and headed towards his door. He placed his hand on doorknob and halted. He turned around and looked through the window again. His eyes half-closed and he smiled. "Wind…" he whispered and entered his room.

*

Neji was sitting in front of his mirror, re-reading some notes that he wrote down. There was silent sound of clothes shuffling in the other side of the room and he looked up from his paper- Itachi was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at his hands. Neji looked at his notes again and left them aside and stood up. He approached man in black nightgown and sat beside him, mimicking what the other was doing- staring at his own hands. Itachi didn't move a finger. They sat in silence for some time when Neji spoke out: "You don't plan to do it, do you?" There was low huff from the other man and they fell back in silence again. Neji's eyes closed and he spoke out again: "You cannot live with it forever Itachi, it's not fair to him… to have brother and not to know that he exists." Itachi looked up from his hands and looked at Neji, his eyes distant. Neji opened his eyes and looked at Itachi. He brought his hand up and traced it down Itachi's cheek: "It's not fair to you too." Itachi looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

Neji removed his hand and headed to get up. Though he didn't get far- he was stopped by firm grip on his white nightgown… grip from Itachi's hand. He looked down at Itachi and found him staring back up. He didn't need words to understand that action. There are some words that will never escape Itachi's mouth and one of them is sorry. Neji gave him half smile and sat in Itachi's lap. Itachi immediately brought his hands and hugged him around his waist, his own face buried in Neji's neck. Neji's look fell on candle on beside table- its glow was so weak and empty. It flickered and disappeared...

*

"And don't forget the Holy Water!" "For what do you take me for!? An incompetent fool!?" "Who the hell said that!? I just wanted to remind you asshole!" "I'm not stupid, thank you very much!" "Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Two set of eyes fell on brunette guy who had his table covered with sheets and papers, his bored look making angry holes in their heads. "I don't take good when someone makes me look like a fool!" Naruto snarled. Kiba huffed and growled: "Stop twisting my words!" "I do not twist them, I'm just translating them!" "Well you are bad at that!" In the next moment, both Naruto and Kiba were on the floor, clutching for their heads, menacing raven standing above them with book, which had at least 2000 pages, in his hands. Sasuke growled out: "Next time I'm gonna kill you both." And he slammed book on Shikamaru's table making sheets and papers flew around.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed bridge of his nose: "These two fools are gonna be death of me… why am I even bothering… too troublesome…" he muttered for himself and continued to draw and write. Sasuke took some book and started to flip through pages, seemingly interested. Naruto let out small whine and crawled towards Sasuke: "Why did you hit ME teme? It's all this bastard's fault! He started it." He laid his chin on Sasuke's lap and gave him small pout. Sasuke glared at him: "I don't give a fuck who started it, I finished it. I dare you to continue brawling like brats because next time, I'll throw you both through the window." Kiba gulped and Naruto let out small nervous chuckle: "A-ha-ha… don't worry about it… he he… we are best buds, right Kiba?" Naruto turned to Kiba and gave him look which meant –oppose-and-we-are-both-dead-. Kiba gulped again and waved with his hands frantically: "Yes, yes! We are the best buds in the world! Ahaha…" he chuckled nervously. Sasuke glared at them and huffed, closing his book. His eyes fell on Shikamaru's table where brunette guy was drawing maps. He leaned his head on one hand and stared at guy absently.

Naruto moved and stood up, rubbing back of his head. He looked at Shikamaru: "Is that done yet?" Shikamaru didn't raise his look from paper, just muttered: "Yours yes, I'm finishing Sasuke's now. Few more things to do." Naruto nodded and approached the table. He picked up scroll that was neatly folded and tied it up with string and then placed it in his inside pocket of his robe. He turned to look at Sasuke whose look was distant and he seemed absorbed in his own thoughts. He sighed and approached other man: "Sasuke… are you alright?" Raven looked up at him and nodded and sighed.

Naruto gave him small smile. Shikamaru glanced at them and then looked at Kiba who was sitting on the floor, staring at one spot. Shikamaru sighed tiredly and folded the scroll. He stood up and approached Sasuke, who looked at him. "Here," Shikamaru said, "this one is yours. Keep it safe and try not to lose it because there is only one kind of these maps." Sasuke nodded and took the scroll. He stared at it and then stuffed it in his own robe. He looked at Naruto, who nodded at him and smiled: "It will be all fine. Just follow Itachi. He knows what to do." Sasuke returned him with half smile and he stood up: "It seems that that Itachi is skilled one." They heard snort from the floor and Kiba stood up. They watched curiously as the brunette huffed and exited the room, slamming the door after him. The other three winced at the noise.

Shikamaru sighed and went back at his table. He looked at Naruto: "Be careful. You know what are you getting into right?" Naruto smirked at him and nodded: "Why yes, that's why I am going there." Sasuke threw him glare: "You are sure that you don't want me to come?" Naruto looked at him and kissed his cheek: "I'll be alright and besides you have your job." Sasuke stared at Naruto and then sighed. It was useless to fight with him. He stood up and exited the room but without slamming the door.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru: "What's with Kiba?" Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair, entwining his fingers under his chin: "You know what's with him." Naruto's eyes softened and saddened a bit: "He is still, huh?" he said that more as statement not a question. Shikamaru gave him significant look: "You know that he will feel that way for a quite of time." "But-" "Naruto! Don't take his feelings so easily. You maybe don't have feelings for him, but he does for you. Seeing you with Sasuke is hard for him to accept. You must understand that. He thinks that he is not good enough as a person for you to be with since you chose an Heir of Uchiha family and he is just someone from common folk's men." Naruto looked at Shikamaru and sighed: "I understand what he feels, I truly do, but I don't choose people because of their title. You know that." Shikamaru nodded: "I do. And he does too, but it seems that he cannot escape the feeling of inferiority towards the Uchiha." Naruto walked to the window behind Shikamaru and leaned on the windowsill: "I hope he'll understand one day…" Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes: "He will… just give him some time…" Naruto looked at back of Shikamaru's head and sighed. He looked through colored window- moon was full tonight again…

TBC…

A/N: WHOA! I managed to surprise even myself! Over 5000 words in just one chapter! I don't have that many in previous three together! Well, I hope you like it. This chapter contains few pairings if you didn't noticed it: NaruSasu (obviously), ItaNeji (xD I like that pairing) and one sided NaruKiba (from Kiba's side). Now question: with whom should I pair him up? If any suggestions pop up, tell me, I'll do it : D

I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. Please review and comment. Hugs from me!


End file.
